Love Stains Red
by popsie
Summary: The story of how Pansy Parkinson found herself to be in love with the Boy Who Lived. Wine-stained kisses and mud fights never tainted their relationship, they only served to strengthen their bond. HANSY (background: Dramione&Nottgrass) Slightly AU! Complete


Author's Note: An AU one-shot appeared instead of my psychology essay but I'm not complaining. Please R&R and enjoy! If I get enough support I might flesh it out to be something more!

* * *

 **1981 to 1988**

Tom Riddle had successfully made only one horcrux before he was defeated for good after the murder of Lily and James Power on October 31st 1981. The entity his body had become when his curse rebounded was destroyed after his teenage diary had been surrendered by Lucius Malfoy to the Order.

The Malfoy family, lead primarily by Narcissa, had defected to the Light three months before the birth of their son. The change in allegiance had been monumental and the darkest wizard of the age had been vanquished before he could inflict any permanent damage upon the Magical Community.

The two boys, one without parents and one with, grew up to resemble brothers as Sirius Black took his rightful role as Godfather to the Boy Who Lived and raised the pair to be kind, mischievous but loyal children. The duo quickly became a group of five as Draco and Harry were introduced to Ron Weasley, Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini through Narcissa's connections. The five were notorious as they were tutored by the same couple and spent their summers playing Quidditch and pulling pranks with Ron's older brothers Fred and George.

The daughters of Narcissa's friends were also banded together to be tutored and that's how her childhood went. Pansy, Daphne Greengrass, Ginevra Weasley and an odd little girl named Luna Lovegood were taught etiquette, simple spell work and the basics by their tutor, a formidable witch named Mrs Loveday, who also taught the boys.

The strict woman taught the girls arithmancy, potions and history on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays and her husband, the boy's tutor, Mr Lovett, would teach the girls how to fly, tend to a garden and cook on Tuesdays and Thursdays. The husband and wife shared the children's education between them and often taught all nine of them together in the large gardens at Malfoy Manor.

Pansy had spent her summers chasing a bewitched snitch around Narcissa's rose garden and practically lived out of a small bag that her mother had enchanted to hold the young child's clothes. She bounced from one friend's house to another, her favourites being the Burrow and Grimmauld Place.

The Burrow, packed to the seams with people, was always loud but homely and Mrs Weasley had taken it upon herself to mother the seven children when they came to stay.

Pansy could clearly remember the summer she became infatuated. She, Daphne, Luna and Ginny were having a sleepover and celebrating Ginny's ninth birthday in a canvas tent that had been pitched permanently in the back garden of the Burrow. Pansy and the girls had been sleeping in the tent for nearly five day before the boy's crashed their adventure.

* * *

A misting of light summer rain was rolling off of the canvas ceiling above the four friends but none of them paid it any attention. The four girls were wrapped in thick blankets as they crowded around a kid-safe jar of blue flames, giggling and whispering as Daphne held her watch in one hand and Ginny's in the other. The Weasley's had thrown a small party and many were staying somewhere around the property. The Malfoy's had pitched their own tent on the top of the hill behind the property and many were sleeping their hangovers off within Narcissa's tent. Sirius on the other hand was passed out in a small wooden boat tethered to the dock on the river. The children were all spending the night and the girls had said goodnight to the boys a few hours ago and climbed into their tent. The boys were sleeping in their own tent behind the garage.

"Are they in time?" asked the redhead as she grinned. The four young witches were counting down the seconds until the hands struck midnight and Ginny could finally say she was nine years old, the reason they had had the get-together in the first place.

"They're moving at the same time so I think so," whispered Luna as she wriggled about to get more comfortable. The tent, although enchanted to have a large living space had only one sleeping area and the four girls were sleeping under one massive duvet and several scattered throws despite it being the middle of August.

"I can't wait to give you your present," laughed Pansy as Daphne began to count backwards from twenty and Ginny gripped Pansy's hand tightly.

When Daphne reached fifteen, a loud snort could be heard outside and the four girls went deathly quiet. Luna's large eyes were as big as dinner plates as Daphne whimpered just as a loud rustle came from outside the canvas door. Ginny and Pansy, the two bravest little girls, stood up quietly, their fingers linked as they made their way to the zipped door.

"Are you scared girls?" laughed a deep voice and Daphne shrieked as something hit the side of the tent. Pansy unzipped the tent flap they had been using as a front door and ran out into the night, followed quickly by Ginny.

"Come out you monster," she shouted into the darkness that surrounded the garden. The younger witch had her hand outstretched as she walked around the tent, her eyes squinting as she strained to see in the dark, slipping occasionally in the mud. They could hear Sirius' loud snores from his boat and they relaxed knowing it was just their parents friends asleep around the property.

"It's probably just the Twins," concluded Pansy from nearer the fence. She was looking out over the fields, up at the Malfoy tent and the river and a warm breeze brushed over her. She shivered in her pyjamas as the light rain soaked her through. "Come on, let's go back in, I'm getting wet."

The two girls made their way back to the tent but a hand shot out of nowhere and grabbed Pansy's arm. The girl screamed and began to slap at the hand that was floating in midair without an arm or a body.

"Harry James Potter! That's cheating!"

"You can't use the cloak!"

The laughter of the boys rang out as Ginny's fingers brushed over the silky material of Harry's invisibility cloak. She ripped it off and six snickering boys were revealed, huddled together as Pansy continued to hit Harry. The Boy Who Lived was laughing so much he went silent as he struggled to breathe.

"Merlin that was funny," smiled Blaise as he pushed his way into the girls' tent. Daphne's protests were muffled as the rest of the boys followed besides Harry who was on the ground, tears pouring out of his eyes as Pansy continued her assault.

"I am going to tell Sirius," she warned seriously before Harry dragged her to the ground, rubbing his muddy hands into her face.

"Who do you think gave me the cloak?" he replied, dodging Pansy's handful of turf.

Ginny bent down and ripped a wad of grass up from the lawn before she cried "turf war!" The rest of the children clambered out of the tent and joined in, grasping as handfuls of dirt and throwing it at each other. None of the laughing children noticed  
the lights turning on in the Burrow and Molly Weasley, her wand grasped in her hand, appearing at the back door. Percy was leaning out of his bedroom window telling them to be quiet whilst his older brothers leant out of theirs, whooping and hollering,  
still drunk from the party.

"Go on Gin!" hiccoughed Charlie, his torso dangling from the top window as he cheered on his sister.

"Get her Blaise!" countered Bill with a silly grin.

"Theo, watch out!" somebody called but the brunette boy turning to a face full of mud.

"I've got a few knuts on you Nev!" shouted Fred as he watched Neville Longbottom avoid Luna's aim because he slipped and fell on his backside.

"I'm backing Harry, I mean look at his range," observed George just as Harry scooped up a massive pile of mud. He launched it over the garden at Pansy as she rubbed her hand in Draco's platinum hair. The mud went sailing across the starry sky, bits of mulch hitting numerous people before it made its descent. Harry cried in joy as half of it hit Pansy, but the cry caught in his throat as Mrs Weasley was plastered with the mud.

The playing stopped immediately and Mrs Weasley wiped the mud out of her eyes. She cast a simple spell and the mud on her went pelting back towards the children, it breaking off into smaller pieces and chasing them down, the largest of which went all  
over Harry.

"It is nearly one in the morning and I am outside telling you to be quiet but instead I get attacked."

"Sorry Mrs Weasley," came the chorus as Ron and Ginny shared a look, knowing they were in deep trouble.

"What's going on?" slurred Sirius who was dripping wet.

"What happened to you?" laughed Lucius as he escorted his wife to the garden fence. "You look like a wet mutt," he smirked.

"Fell in the river didn't I," Sirius replied, throwing a finger to the blonde man who slipped on a patch of mud. Molly couldn't help but laugh as Lucius fell to the floor in surprise. Narcissa gripped the fence as her husband sat in the mud but her giggle  
was unmistakable. Sirius was clutching his stomach as he laughed loudly, pointing in Lucius' direction as he wiped tears from his eyes.

"Father!" called Draco who began to run to his father but he slipped and fell, his face landing in mud which amused his friends but the slope of the garden and the mist of rain meant he went sliding down the turf and into Sirius' knees. The wizard was knocked over and he winced as Fred and George began snickering from above, still hanging out of their bedroom window.

"Do you think this is funny boys," called Narcissa as she waved her wand and the Twins were hit with mud. Charlie and Bill emerged from the kitchen with matching grins as they threw mud at their little brother.

"Mud fight!" called Pansy and the adults froze for a second before Arthur Weasley came out of nowhere and threw mud at Angus Nott who had made his way to the garden, having been woken by the noise. The battle cry that had escaped Arthur's lips threw everyone into action. Before anyone could blink there was mud soaring through the air as the group laughed and shrieked.

"Happy Birthday to me!" called Ginny in a sing-song voice as she grinned at her mother who was casting charms to a set of muddy rain boots which began to walk up Mrs Parkinson's nightgown. The society witch shrieked and sent the boots flying into the crowd.

Her daughter was around the other side of the garden, her hair dripping as she ran from Harry who had a large toad gripped between his hands. The girl was looking behind her and didn't see the pond she was running towards. Harry was on her heels as they went into the deep water, breaking the surface, laughing breathlessly. Pansy watched his hair plaster to his head as he pushed a lily pad out of the way and shook the water out of his eyes.

"You have frogspawn in your hair," he grinned when she splashed him but the ear-to-ear smile Pansy could no longer hide indicated the start of her love for Harry Potter.

* * *

 **18th June 1991**

It was the first week of their summer holiday and Pansy was already itching to be back with her friends.

Hermione Granger, a Muggle born who had quickly cemented herself as the missing piece within their friendship group, was taking a portkey and then she was going to introduce Hermione to Ginny and Luna. Daphne had slept over that night and the two girls had eaten their breakfast quickly so that they could greet their friend quicker.

"How long?" pestered Daphne from the stairs as she sat on her hands in the large foyer of the Parkinson townhouse. Pansy glanced at the grandfather clock but her mother's high heels signalled Hermione's imminent arrival.

Mrs Parkinson was dressed in her finest travelling robes and appeared in the foyer twenty seconds before the portkey was scheduled to arrive.

"I will greet her and then I must be off darling," she said, kissing her daughter's head and squeezing Daphne's shoulder as the wards shifted and Hermione stumbled into view. She dropped the tin can and nearly fell over but the two young witches rushed  
to her side to steady her.

"Mione!"

The trio hugged each other and then Pansy introduced the Gryffindor to her mother before they made their way to the Floo.

"It was lovely to meet you Miss Granger," smiled Mrs Parkinson as she picked up her handbag. "Pansy, sweetheart, I will be back in three weeks. Be good," she kissed the air and then apparated, trusting the girls to Floo Grimmauld Place safely.

After a brief explanation for Hermione, the three girls made their way through the Floo to Sirius and Harry's home with Daphne going first to allow Hermione to watch.

"You'll love Sirius Mione, he's the new Defence professor," gushed Daphne as soon as Hermione stepped out of the fireplace on the other end. The blonde helped her dust the soot off of her summer dress and lead her through the house to find Sirius and say hello.

Pansy had arrived last and followed her friends, dropping a quick kiss to Sirius' stubbly cheek before she went to find Harry. The black-haired boy had been in his room and was sat on his bed talking to Draco who was attempting to tie his laces together using a spell he had found in one of his mother's books.

"Pansy, you're good at charms," muttered Draco in a way of greeting, his hand waving as he called her over.

"She's bloody brilliant at charms you dolt, she still won't help you tie your laces," counted Harry who didn't even look up from his Quidditch magazine.

"Is that what you're trying to do. I thought you were possessed; you're not saying it right at all," she smirked and pulled her wand out of the waistband of her skirt. The simple spell was completed and Draco's laces double knot themselves, along with  
every single shoe that was scattered about Harry's messy room. Harry's own trainers were caught in the spell and his laces knotted themselves together, but the Boy Who Lived eyes' never strayed from his page.

Pansy sighed as she made her way to the window, leaning out into the sunshine as Daphne and Hermione made their way out into the long garden. Ginny, Luna and Neville were sat under the shade of a large willow tree and sipping lemonade from a flask. Kreacher was following the two witches, his arms ladened with trays of food.

"Hermione's here by the way," Pansy said cooly. Draco dropped his wand as he jumped up and shoved Pansy to the side, his body halfway out of the window as he looked for the Gryffindor girl.

"Cool Draco, not at all worrying," Harry laughed as he put his magazine down. "You could push him out, she would run over to him and he would die of happiness," snickered Harry as Pansy grinned.

"Uh huh Potter, you can't push anyone out of windows anymore. Narcissa put that charm on remember," the girl prompted with a smile.

"I was ten and I didn't mean to push you out," he countered, jumping up from his bed and promptly falling over. Pansy dissolved into a fit of giggles as Draco turned and saw Harry on the floor.

"Get up mate, lunch is being served."

* * *

 **Summer 1993**

Their relationship consisted of Harry pulling Pansy's hair and Pansy causing more trouble for the wizard. She would bait him into situations that teachers or parents would see and he would be told off for Pansy's pranks and handiwork. Simple tricks like itching powder down the back of the cloak and casting jelly-legs jinxes were standard between the pair during term time, but when the holidays came, neither of them held back.

The day that Hermione had been introduced to Ginny and Luna, Harry had dropped a chocolate frog into Pansy's glass which jumped onto her face and she threw the drink all down Neville. When Ron arrived later that afternoon, Pansy snuck into Sirius' office and grabbed the cloak of invisibility, usually under lock and key from his godson's troublemaking hands. From under the cloak Pansy placed dung bombs and jumping marbles into Harry's pocket which exploded and escaped when he wrestled the redheaded boy to the floor. The smell lingered in his hair for a week and Sirius swore he could still smell it the following month.

During that summer, Pansy perfected her charms work, brewed potions with Theo and played as a chaser during their Quidditch games. Hermione stayed with the Weasleys for a week and then with Harry for a week before she went on holiday with her parents.

During those two weeks, the children spent nearly every waking hour together, playing and practising for the next year at school. Pansy helped Harry and Draco train to be seekers and she learnt of Daphne's crush on Theo. Blaise learnt how to cartwheel and Luna asked everyone to take pictures for the Quibbler. Their summer was documented in the magazine that September and it's childhood innocence won Xenophilius an award and the magazine's demand doubled. They helped the Lovegood's print the paper and Pansy's favourite picture, the eleven of them arm in arm at Ginny's birthday gathering, was framed in her bedroom.

She had her arm thrown around Blaine's waist for the first half of the moving photo. As soon as the group had smiled, Fred and George had sent a gnome flying into the group and Pansy loved to watch the friends disperse to avoid the creature, before Ginny and Hermione ran out of the shot to chase the Twins. Pansy had watched the sequence so many times that she knew the look Draco and Harry had given each other before they grabbed her arms and lifted her up. Daphne and Luna were subjected to the prank and Arthur Weasley had managed to capture the moment the boys had thrown the girls into the Weasley's pond before they jumped in themselves, on film, forever immortalised on Pansy's bedside table.

* * *

 **December 1993**

Third year had been the year in which Pansy had spent her Christmas holiday at Malfoy Manor. Her mother had been working abroad as her fashion design company became popular and Narcissa had offered Pansy her a spare room for the festive period. She had spent a lot of time with the witch, a woman gifted at charms and Pansy was confident that her skills in the subject would help her secure an apprenticeship the following summer.

Pansy, along with Draco and Harry, had visited the Burrow most days as Hermione spent her Christmas rooming with Ginny and Luna. Daphne and Neville visited occasionally but most of the time they had to resort to just writing as they visited their extended families over the holiday. Theo was holidaying with Blaise and his mother in Italy but on New Year's Eve the eleven friends reunited at Malfoy Manor to swap belated Christmas gifts and relax as Narcissa threw her annual party to ring in the new year.

"Here, this one is for you Daph," grinned Pansy as she handed a small gift to the blonde. The friends were sat in a rough circle in Narcissa's rose garden. The charms placed around the flowers meant that the chilly December air didn't penetrate what was essentially a magical done around the garden.

The blonde smiled as she ripped the golden wrapping paper away to reveal a small silver charm of a feather. She thanked her friend and asked Theo to clip it to her charm bracelet. She passed around her set of presents and the eleven of them, tipsy on the sparkling elf-made wine they had been allowing to drink, laughing and enjoying each other's company as they counted down the minutes to the new year.

Midnight struck and Lucius had set off dozens of Muggle fireworks to signal the time. Cheers could be heard from the ballroom of the manor and the young teenagers followed, with whoops and whistles ringing out as Hermione pecked Draco and Theo snogged Daphne as the fireworks illuminated the group. Luna laughed and pecked both Ron and Neville whilst Ginny accepted a kiss from Blaise. Harry and Pansy raised an eyebrow at each other before they shared a wine infused kiss and Pansy felt alive as she kissed the boy. Her first kiss had tasted of peppermint and the wine but Harry's tasted like butterscotch and Pansy's sweet lipgloss as they got lost in the kiss and broke apart, gasping for air as their friends wolf whistled and jeered.

That was the moment Pansy realised she was fully in love with Harry Potter.

* * *

 **2nd of April 1996**

The Slytherin was sat in her unofficial seat at the long oak table in the busy kitchen of Grimmauld Place, nursing a hangover relief potion in a cup of lukewarm tea. The Twins' eighteenth birthday party, hosted by Sirius at Grimmauld Place, had been wild.

Pansy and the rest of her friends had been allowed to drink whatever they wanted as long as they didn't floo or apparate from the house. They had agreed readily and as Pansy had made her way to the kitchen she had noticed how many people had also  
decided to stay the night instead of travelling home.

The hangover relief potion, mixed with a Pepperup potion was slowly restoring Pansy's memories of the night before and reducing her need to vomit. Kreacher was making breakfast and grinned at the witch as he pushed a full English breakfast in front of her. She practically inhaled the food before she went back to resting her pounding head in her arms and trying to recall the events of the previous night.

The Easter Holidays were marked by one of the most anticipated events of the year. Fred and George's birthdays were usually celebrated at the Burrow with their friends and family, but turning eighteen was a big deal to Sirius, who had taken on a godfather-like role to the pair of mischievous trouble-makers. He had given them the Marauder's map when they had turned twelve and helped them out at their shop in Diagon Alley, much to Molly's chagrin. The alcohol was being supplied by an old friend of Lucius' so there was plenty, if not too much, to go around.

Pansy had decided to dress up for the party, despite it being mainly Hogwarts students and the parents of her friends. She decided that tonight was the night she was going to forget Harry Potter and have fun without worrying about the boy. Through Hermione's influence, the friends embraced the fashion of the Muggle world.

She had on a gold slip dress and her lipstick was nearly as dark as her hair as she got ready with the girls at Luna's home. The five girls were all wearing something gold, either a dress (in Pansy's case) or some sort of golden accessory (Luna had a  
golden crown and Hermione and Daphne's jewelry was gold.) Ginny had decided that golden body glitter counted and had covered her upper body in the glitter, visible clearly through her mesh shirt.

Hermione's denim dungarees, knee high socks and white shirt, along with Luna's flowing maxi skirt and vest top were worlds away from the two Slytherins. Pansy's dress, despite being a slip, looked a lot like lingerie and Daphne was wearing a short floral dress with long sleeves that resembled something from the muggle seventies. The girls had been slowly drinking elf-made wine in the early evening as they complete their hair and makeup. They'd flooed to the party, escorted by Mr Lovegood and the entire house seemed to have been filled with witches and wizards drinking and having a good time.

The teens were upstairs in the attic, a floor which belonged solely to Harry. The Twins were making the rounds downstairs so it was just the eleven friends having fun. After numerous bottles of wine and firewhiskey had been consumed, the childish game of Truth or Dare had been suggested.

"Were you the one that was caught in the library with his trousers round his ankles and his cock in a sex book?" Theo asked Blaise who was smiling lazily and drinking steadily.

"What if I was?" he replied coyly as he settled his head in Luna's lap. The blonde girl laughed as she now had both Neville and Blaine's heads on her thighs.

"You have to tell the truth Blaise, or else you should have picked dare," warned Hermione from her seat on Harry's bed.

Blaise allowed his full attention to wander to Hermione who had drained her glass and was setting it on the bedside table, lying on her back on the bed in order to reach. "Fine, yes I did have my cock in a book. Truth or dare Granger."

The statement was met with whistles and laughter as Hermione took her time to sit back upright and decided on her answer. "Surprise me Blaise, I pick dare." She hiccoughed quietly as Daphne nudged her shoulder.

"Pick a boy and blow him," Blaise's stare was icy as Hermione gasped. The duo were potions partners and Pansy could tell this was Blaise's way of ruffling the girl who was notoriously strict within that class.

"Come on Blaise, that's a bit far," said Ron as Hermione stood up off the bed.

"Here right now or in private?"

"Mione, you're not seriously going through with it are you?"

"Well the forfeit is horrendous Ronald," she replied as she swept her gaze about the room. Neville gulped as he realised she was looking for someone to complete the dare with.

The group had decided to impose a forfeit if a dare wasn't completed and nobody wanted to run stark naked across the pitch at the next Quidditch game. The previous failure of their last game, Ginny had had to drink two days worth of veritasium and the consequences were monumental as Draco and Ron were still serving detentions with McGonagall.

"In private of course," clarified Blaise as he watched Hermione closely. Pansy knew this was a well rooted plan in action as Hermione held her hand out to Draco. The pair had been skipping around each other, kissing one another at parties and then pretending their feelings were not there. It was driving Blaise half insane as he had to listen to the pair talk about each other. He was roommates with Draco and partners with Hermione so Pansy couldn't blame the guy. Hermione dragged Draco from the attic and Ginny had followed to ensure they were going into one of the bedrooms on the lower floors.

"Why is it always you turning every game into a sexual one?" questioned Daphne as Blaise then dared her to give her bra and knickers to a man of her choice. Blaise shrugged innocently as Theo pocketed his girlfriend's underwear. The tone of the game became more X rated as Luna and Ginny were dared to snog and Neville to strip. Theo and Daphne snuck off soon after and Pansy had no doubt that they were occupying one of the house's many bedrooms. Ron had also abandoned the game in favour of drinking with his brothers.

By this point, Luna had been asked to have a drink with Charlie Weasley and had slipped down the stairs with the elder wizard. Neville had also left the attic in favour of one of the Twins' attractive school friends who was now studying Herbology with  
a warlock in Ireland, which left only Blaise, Pansy and Harry.

"Well, truth or dare Potter," asked Blaise as he poured another shot of whiskey for the trio. Harry rolled his eyes but was too drunk to protest as he asked for truth. They raised their glasses and slowly drank them.

"Would you have sex with Pans?" The spluttering from both Harry and Pansy was comical as they spat out their respective drinks and Blaise chuckled. "Well, would you?"

Harry had gone very red and was rubbing his chest as he coughed. "What the hell Blasie!" he croaked, his voice hoarse from the liquor.

"Well you know what Mrs Weasley is always saying about you teasing our Pans all the time. You fancy her and I am simply trying to get the ball in motion," he explained as he pulled another bottle of whiskey out of the crate at the foot of the double bed.  
The pair were still sitting in shock on the carpet as Blaise slipped out of the attic, descending the small staircase and then locking the door to the upper floor behind him.

"You don't have to answer," she whispered once they were alone, her hand pushing her hair behind her ears nervously. An uncharacteristic blush had settled on her cheeks and she avoided his eye as Harry took another swig from the bottle. The Boy Who Lived looked at the amber liquid and then pushed himself up onto his knees so he could pass the bottle to the girl.

"Pansy," he breathed, his face a lot closer to hers as his upper body towered over hers. He gulped and summoned some courage before he pressed a soft kiss to her full lips. It wasn't their first since that New Years, but this one, despite their intoxicated state was slow and gentle.

The last kiss they had shared had been in a dark corner of the Slytherin common room after Draco had caught the snitch from under the Ravenclaw seeker's nose and the house had thrown an impromptu 'gathering'. Their stolen kisses were usually fiery, teeth colliding and hands clawing at each other's bodies, but they were forgotten by the morning. Something told Pansy that this was not going to be like those times.

The soft kisses turned to love bites and scratches as clothes were removed and kisses were showered over the newly exposed skin. The couple did not make it to Harry's bed, instead, they made love for the first time on his thick carpet, illuminated by the flames in the large fireplace. Pansy felt like she was having an out of body experience as he whispered into the crook of her neck that he loved her, and he pulled a throw off of the bed and covered them both. He fell asleep holding the girl who was smiling to herself as she fell asleep in the arms of the boy she had loved since she was ten.

The memories of the night had come suddenly after the hangover potion took effect and Pansy was giddy as she recalled the events. She had lost her virginity to Harry Potter on his bedroom floor. She was eager to tell someone so she asked Kreacher for four bottles of hangover potion and then went about the messy house looking for her girlfriends.

Luna was asleep wrapped around a large potted plant and gulped the potion down quickly, sensing Pansy's need to divulge information.

"I think I saw Ginny on the second floor," she said quietly as they climbed the stairs, stepping around empty bottles and over the occasional person. The girls found Ginny and Daphne in the same bathroom, the redhead in the tub and Daphne brushing her  
teeth at the sink. Ginny took a lot of persuasion to wake up and the potion was all but forced down her throat as Daphne held the younger girls nose and Pansy poured the potion into her mouth that was being held open by Luna.

"Where's Mione?"

"Her and Draco went into his room upstairs," Daphne smirked. Since he had been able to use the Floo, Draco had had a bedroom at Sirius' on the third floor with a view of the garden. The blonde spent as much time at Grimmauld Place as he did at home and it made sense to Sirius to give the wizard a room.

The four girls climbed the stairs, Ginny being hauled by Daphne who hadn't drank enough to cause a hangover whereas the redhead, despite her high alcohol tolerance had drank herself silly playing a wizarding drinking game with Bill and his friends.

Daphne knocked quietly on Draco's door and stuck her head in, waking Hermione and asking her to go to the bedroom across the hall in which Pansy and Ginny usually stayed.

The brunette had padded her way across the hall and climbed into one of the beds with Luna as Ginny, Pansy and Daphne climbed into the other.

"What I am about to say is not to be repeated to _any_ of the boys, promise," began Pansy as the girls swore their secrecy.

"I had sex with Harry last night."

"I ended up sleeping with Theo too."

"Well it looks like we all lost our virginities last night," echoed Hermione. Luna was exploring her sexuality before she committed to a label so she had lost her virginity with both boys and girls whilst Ginny had slept with Dean just before Christmas.

"Well I agreed to go on another date with Charlie and a witch he knows called Annabelle," said Luna as she settled her head in the crook of Hermione's shoulder.

"Merlin's beard!" exclaimed Ginny as she struggled to keep up with the new information. "One thing at a time. Daphne, explain," she ordered.

"We went into one of the bedrooms and even without Blaise's stupid dare, tonight was the night we were planning on doing _it_ anyway," she laughed lightly. "But forget me, what about Luna?"

"It's just a date right," asked Ginny wearily.

"Yes, just the three of us I think," the blonde nodded from across the room.

"Right well, Mione, what have you got to say for yourself," Ginny moved on, adopting a deep voice which made the girls giggle.

"Well we went downstairs and talked and then he kissed me and we spent what felt like hours just touching each other and talking and then I told him I wanted to and..." Hermione had a slight blush on her cheeks as she explained how they had ended up in bed. "He asked me to be his girlfriend!" she squeaked with happiness as the girls shrieked at the news. "Pansy! Your turn!"

"Merlin, Blaise asked him if he wanted to have sex with me and we kind of sat there in shock I guess,"

"Complete wanker Blaise is," frowned Daphne.

"He's always interfering and gossiping. It's like we're stuck with our very own agony aunt and matchmaker," laughed Hermione.

"Yeah, well he left and Harry went to pass me the bottle but kissed me instead and it just went from there. He told me he loved me after we finished and then we fell asleep in front of the fire," Pansy had confessed her crush to the girls when they were eleven and so the shit-eating grin they were all wearing was a long time coming.

"He loves you?" Ginny's jaw was hanging open as Hermione asked her to repeat the boy's final act.

"It may have been the alcohol talking but he told me he loved me and then this morning he was gone." Pansy had sobered up as she remembered the situation she had woken up in. She was still wrapped naked in the throw but she was alone and instead of Harry, a letter was all she woke up too.

"Draco was gone this morning too. It was about five this morning and he just snuck out so at least you got a note," said Hermione.

"Theo went too so I bet they're having a gossip session at the Manor," concluded Daphne as the girls continued to chat and giggle for the next hour until they were called for brunch.

* * *

 **11th of August 1996**

Ginny Weasley's sixteenth birthday had had the shadow of Fred and George's hanging over it but instead of an alcohol fueled party, it was a respectable meal at The Burrow and like every year previously, all of the guests were camping out on the property and would celebrate the birthday with gifts on the actual day at breakfast in the garden.

Ginny had invited a lot of Hogwarts students but had spent the majority of the previous night next to Dean, her boyfriend. Charlie and Bill, along with Bill's girlfriend Fleur, had spent the night intimidating and glaring at the dark skinned wizard whose  
hand was in Ginny's.

The party had wrapped up in the early hours and the following breakfast, indulged in by only close family and friends, had been eaten. The eleven were now sunbathing on the far bank of the river, soaking up the sunshine as Blaise debated on whether or  
not to go swimming.

"Come on then Blaise, i'll go swimming with you," sighed Daphne, her head was leaning on Theo's chest but once she stood up, the brunette wizard agreed to jump off the dock into the clear water. Since April, Daphne and Theo (who were already a couple) and Draco and Hermione were no longer shy to show public displays of affection and Hermione's laughter as Draco pulled her up from sunbathing, pushing her over his shoulders and then running past Blaise and jumping from the dock.

Luna pulled Ron with her and soon all but Pansy, Neville and Harry were splashing about in the water.

"NEV!" shrieked Hermione as Draco began to splash anybody within a few meters of the dock. "NEV! Come save me," she laughed and the Gryffindor smiled as he cannon bombed off of the dock.

"Pans," began Harry quietly to the Slytherin girl who was in a borrowed swimsuit and laying on her front, trying to catch some sun. Their friendship had deteriorated since the Twins' birthday as Pansy heard Ron telling some second years about their night  
and how it was only for the sex. The Slytherin had switched partners in her classes and avoided the Boy Who Lived as she suffered through a broken heart and the fact that she still loved him. She had told the girls that she had overheard Ron and the  
Slytherin took active measures to avoid the duo.

"Lay off it Potter," she replied icily, shifting her hips as she wriggled on the picnic blanket. He had stumbled into the girl's tent that night, the same one they had slept in for Ginny's birthday since the night of the mud fight, drunk and apologising  
for the way he was treating her and asking for her forgiveness.

"Pansy, let me explain please," he begged and she pushed herself up to standing. With her hands on her hips she towered over him.

"Listen to me Harry Potter, I am not some Hufflepuff you can mess around. I am a witch who knows what she wants and you sniveling around and only accepting your feelings when you're drunk is not something I desire."

Those in the river had swam to the shore or the dock, eager to hear what was going on. Harry by this point was stood up too and the pair were chest to chest but Pansy's small stature meant she was nose to Harry's naked chest.

"What are you talking about 'only when I'm drunk'?" he asked, confused as Ron swore quietly.

"You told the boys that it was just a 'shag and run'."

"I didn't. I am half in love with you you idiot. Why in Merlin's name would I want to run from you?" he cried as Ron muttered to himself and Hermione grabbed his ear.

"What did you do Ronald Weasley?"

"Ow! Nothing it wasn't me," he replied, trying to prise Hermione off of his ear. Daphne gripped his other as the duo on the bank turned to look at their friends who were pinching at Ron's sides.

"Clarify," demanded Ginny with a scowl. She had watched Harry and Pansy drift apart despite his confession since the party and it was heartbreaking to see them avoid each other in classes and around the castle.

"Well, Pansy saw me talking to some second years. They were bad mouthing Harry after they found out about the two of you," he gestured to the couple. Neville and Luna were now sat on the dock, watching with interest as the situation unfolded in front of them.

"How did they find out?"

"Who?"

"The second years you bloody idiot."

"I think one of their siblings was at the party and somehow heard," explained Theo for the redhead as everyone swore they had told no one.

"They asked me if Harry was just using Pans for sex and sarcastically I repeated it which is what Pansy heard. She ran past us and when I called you, you didn't turn round. I paid a third year to let off a box of bung bombs in their dorm room," he confessed to which Pansy froze.

"Oh Merlin, I remember that," said Blaise as Luna agreed. "We were walking to divination and saw the whole thing. He's telling the truth," supported Blaise who was floating on his back.

"I saw him pull a third year aside later that day and shove a small box into his hand," Luna said from the dock and Ron was finally released from the girl's grip. He swam into the middle of the river quickly to escape them.

"I am in love with Pansy Parkinson!" Harry shouted suddenly. He made a small megaphone using his hands and continued to shout it out until Molly called back "We know dear!" from the back garden of the Burrow.

The group were laughing as Harry seized Pansy by the shoulders and kissed her soundly. The cheers rang through the summer afternoon as they kissed each other on the bank. The witch pulled back, dropping from her tiptoes so that she could lead Harry to the edge of the dock. Luna and Neville jumped off the edge as Pansy went to kiss Harry again but pushed him into the water instead. She laughed loudly before throwing herself into the water after him.

When she broke the surface, Harry swam to met her and wrap his arms around her waist. He could just touch the riverbed and so Pansy wrapped her legs around his waist, secure in knowing that he wouldn't accidentally drown her.

"Be my girlfriend," he asked, breathless with a smile that went from ear to ear.

She kissed him simply in reply and the friends continued to splash around and hang out, enjoying the summer and the sun, as well as each other.


End file.
